


Family Reunions suck

by sesray



Series: Shurley Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where everyone has the right to punch their dads when they are huge dicks, AU where everyone is doing well and Lucifer is not a dick, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Big Brother Michael, Castiel meets his dad, Chuck Shurley's A+ Parenting, Everyone is Mad, He is lovely here i swear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Michael's POV, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesray/pseuds/sesray
Summary: He loved his family a lot, even though they were a messed up dysfunctional family with a bailing father, a long decease mother and five children, the eldest who had to raise them all when their father was kicking the streets like the son of a bitch he was, —as Lucifer, would say—.





	Family Reunions suck

**Author's Note:**

> I live for family angst you know? More the celestial family angst kind
> 
> Lets ignore that Lucifer killed Cas 3 months ago and we will be fine :)))))))))))))) (i love lucifer im so sorry but he is a dick in many senses)
> 
> I just wanted to write a bond between brothers and idk if it went good. I say it went well lmao 
> 
> Pls Enjoy!

_“One can't relive one's life. Forgiveness is not what's difficult; one's always too ready to forgive. And it does no good, that's obvious.”_

Louis-Ferdinand Céline

* * *

"Michael" Lucifer starts after a long silence in which the four brothers were staring at their father and sitting in the living room. Michael was in a single couch, Gabriel and Raphael sharing a larger couch and Lucifer being the only one standing, leaning lazily in the wall.

"Yes?" His brother replies, gazing at Lucifer for a brief moment before flicking his gaze back to their father who sat in front of all of them, rather awkward in his position. Lucifer did the same.

"Answer me again why i am not half way beating the shit out of him?" He snarled, which made their father visibly tense and eyes Lucifer, who moves his eyes to his older brother. Michael sighs, ignoring the venenous type of voice his brother has.

"We are going to talk when Castiel comes from school" he says and narrows his eyes for a moment. "Then you can beat him."

Lucifer is a little taked back for his brother comment but he just smiles a little. "Awesome"

Their father stiffed at that and Gabriel leans his back to the couch and smirks.

“So, whats up, pops?" There is an small silence in which their old man looks at the now youngest in the room and tenses his jaw. Gabriel doesn't expect an answer but decides to push a little. "Well, aside from failed divorce and child abandonment, of course”

He sees him grip the hold in his hands, trying to suppress whatever he is trying to say and looks at the youngest of the four with sadness and shame that makes Gabriel want to puke.

“Gabriel—” he tries to say.

“Don't you ‘Gabriel’ me, dad." He interrupts, voice cold and emotionless but the hurt is still there, hanging in the back. He narrows his eyes at the man who just bites his bottom lip. "You don't get to do that.”

Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair, putting it in his face, covering it. It was far the worst day of the month.

“What are you doing here, father?” he asks calmly even when he wants to gang the son of a bitch right there, right now with the rage he have been holding back for all this years.

He sees his father playing with his hands, wandering his gaze through his four children, looking rather awkward. And now Michael knew where Castiel got his nervous manners from.

“Please don't tell me you came to ‘check on us’ because i will definitely beat the shit out of you.” Lucifer threatned, changing his position and walking to them, standing next to Gabriel. Their father sighed and connected his hands together, tired eyes in his children.

“I came here to tell you what happened that day” he said at least, and Michael inmidiatly gazed at Lucifer, watching if he did a move but he didn’t. He stayed still, his jaw clenched in rage but he kept himself steady. Normally, he will lash out with insults or sarcastic comments or even punches, but he stilled himself.

Michael thanked the though that passed by his brother's head to stay calm. He gazed at his other brothers, looking at how Gabriel grabbed the arm if the couch with strength, trying to calm the rage boiling and he finally looked at Raphael, who had stayed silent this whole time, finding him with a straight face looking at their father. His brother looked at him and Michael could see the questions raising inside his head, many emotions colliding but he masked them well. Michael nodded to his little brother, a sign of _‘It's okay, i will handle this’_.

The eldest turned to his father and before he could talk again, the sound of the front door was heard and Lucifer sighed, glaring at their father and walking out of the living room to greet their little brother.

“Is that...?” their father asked, straightening his posture suddenly with panicked eyes. The heavy footsteps sounded, walking to where they were and Michael found himself standing up with his other brothers and walked to be greeted by his little brother intrigued face with Lucifer following close behind.

Michael swallowed dry and watched how his little brother looked above his shoulder and his big blue eyes wided. There was a moment of silence in which the youngest looked at his brothers, wanting an answer or for someone to talk about what was happening.

“Hello, Castiel” their father greeted him and the eldest turned to him, watching how he had an awkward posture maybe playing with his hands behind his back as sign of nervousness. Finally, his little brother looked at the man with disbelief, dropping his bag in the floor.

He thought Castiel would be hugging his father at that point but he was wrong as he was how the youngest stalked at their father with eyes screaming anger and knocked a closed fist to the old man's jaw. And hard, because of the sound it made.

Michael, quickly, putted his arms in between his younger brother's torso, holding him steady for a moment after he blowed him a second punch while the brothers were trying to process the first one. Meanwhile the youngest refused to be restrained and struggled to get out of his brother embrace, kicking with strengh. Even though Castiel was thinner than his older brothers, it was almost impossible to hold him steady with the failing attempts to break free. Be damn the day Lucifer taught him how to restrain himself.

“You son of a bitch!” he screamed as Michael dragged him away of the man, falling to the ground in his knees as their other brothers were trying to help. “You _fucking bastard son of a bitch!_ " he continued to scream as Michael let Lucifer and Gabriel take their younger brother upstairs to calm himself.

He hears the multiple steps going up to the stairs with low groans and screams from Castiel and a few faints ‘calm down’'s from his other brothers. Michael sighs and puts his hand in his face again when he hears an small sigh. He looks over to see his father with a smirk and rubbing the area which his younger brother punch him.

His father looks at him and shrugs, rather sad. “Had it coming”

“You damn well had it coming” Raphael spitted and Michael is taken back by how his brother is talking, like there is poison in his tongue. He didn't blame him, his father must have knew he will get himself a couple of black eyes when he got out of the house. The eldest watched the rage in his brother's face appeared suddenly, and he thought the small fight Castiel caused, set off the flame of anger on Raphael who was one of the calmest brothers aside from Castiel. “You decided to show up here after twelve years and expect us to invite you with open arms, Father?! Do you really think that?!”

He shouts and Michael can feel where this is going and he is glad Lucifer and Gabriel aren't here to discuss this because it would develop in something worse with those two in this talk.

His father just sighs again and looks at the floor, averting his children's eyes and Michael can think that he is trying to analyze his words carefully because that's how Castiel's body functions as well. And he really doesn't want to admit how his father acts so similar to Castiel is many things.

“Of course not, Raphael” he says and it doesn't calm the tense posture of his younger brother but their father keeps going, nervously playing with his fingers. “After i put you in the care of Naomi and left, i couldn't forgive myself for that because i abandoned my children because of my fear in raising you wrong, in not raising you like the way your mother wanted too.

“And i can't be more sorry to your mother for not raising you at all and enmending the lost time and all the issues that you have or had, will not bring me to you but it will worse things.” he pauses, looking around the room and directly into his children's eyes. “But all i want from you, my children, is to accept that i am here and even if you don't want me anymore, don't need me anymore or _don't have faith in me anymore_ ; i'll forever be grateful to call you my children for all the success and good things you have archive in my absence, that you teached and learned from each other.”

He sighs with a sad smile. “Just like your mother wanted you boys to be like but i will never be more sorry for you, Michael” he turns to the eldest as he watches his father silently. “I left you alone with four brothers to raise and you matured too fast for a child. I will never be able to repay your childhood or Lucifer's.”

The look his father is giving, whispers sadness with a little gleam of pride. There is something in Michael's throat that is just bothering and he realizes he is close to tears at this point.

“And what Naomi did to you.” he continues and Michael has to stop himself from remembering the days he and his brother swore they will not talk about anymore. But _his father has to come and fuck that up, right?_

“What she did to Lucifer and you wasn't fair. I should have stopped her, i should have done it earlier but i didn't see—”

“ _You didn't_ ” Michael interrupts him and he is in the verge of biting his tongue and flee to hide himself under his blankets like he used to do when he was afraid of storms. But _he is twenty-five years old, for God's sake. It's his bailing father, not the serpent in the Eden._

He wasn't going to hide again. Both, he and his father, were too old to play hide and seek now. He was to old to be keeping secrets as old as he was.

“You don't need too” Michael says, voice thin and bright, watery blue eyes. Clenching his nails in his palms hard, grounding himself from shattering any tear when speaking to his old man. The man didn't deserve a tear from him or from anybody. “It was worth raising them, Father. Even when _she_ was hanging me more than Lucifer because at least i could protect them sometimes.”

He remembers taking care of his younger brothers at the brief age of nine, it was stressful and tiring with also Naomi strapping him to her belt everytime. But it was all worth when in a future they would become good people.

“I remember teaching Luci how to make Mac&Cheese and even fifteen years later, it's still his favorite dish and i made it to him when his tratums kicked in.” he says with shaky voice but smiles. “I remember teaching Gabriel how to tie his shoes and he was so bad at it that he couldn't pick the trick until he was eleven.”

“i remember teaching Raphael how to read in the afternoons because he was and still is a total book worm but couldn't pronounce 'who' right” he laughs as he feels hot tears streaming down his face, _be he damned for having such a weak will power_ and he sends a small prayer to his mother, wherever she could be. “and Castiel—”

He chocked a sob. “Castiel was always the curious one in the house but with an intense wonder for bees and nature that to calm him down, i would take him to the backyard and sit in the tree, just to sing to him.”

He swallows his sobs and cleans his tears with the palm of his hand and stands straight, walking towards his father, ignoring the small protests of Raphael to leave him be. But Michael couldn't. The blind anger came to him like wild fire, not entirely clouding his judgement. This anger has been with him since he knew his father wasn't in some kind of vacation like he said he would have and the last drop in the glass was to discover it by the mouth of a serpent like Naomi, of all the people.

This man didn't deserve to come to his house, uninvited and pity him for being the results of his own mistakes. For his own abandonment. For the restless nights of waiting by the door step. 

He didn't deserve anything given by him or his brothers.

Michael jabbed a finger in his Father's chest, with narrow eyes as he heard the man's breathe stop for a second.

“I do not forgive you for what you have done. For the way you left us. For the way you abandoned us. You have no right to come to this house and ask with the kindness of your heart for forgiveness because thats the last thing you will get from us. i don't need your _god damned_ pity for the things you did that affected me or my brothers. We don't need that. I don't need that.” he says, acussing him as he watched how the man's eyes stayed on him, relaxed somehow. “You will get nothing from us. Just like we didn't get nothing from you all this years you've been gone.”

“ _Mikhaḗl_ *—”

“Don't use that name on me, Father.” he spatted, and tighed his jaw. “Get out before Lucifer and Gabriel come down and i will not be the one stopping them from lashing at you.”

The man stays still for a brief moment before he sighs and walks around Michael, past Raphael. Michael turns around, following the silsi of the man until he disappeared in the shadows. He heard the faint sound of his footsteps and the door opening and closing.

The inmidiat sound of the door clicking close, Michael feels a weight being lifted off his chest and shoulders as he sighs deeply, bringing a hand to his hair. A usual habit of his. He listens to the light steps of Raphael going to him as he puts a hand in his shoulder, a silent conforting action of his.

Michael turns and gives him a weak smile.

“Didn't know you had so much to let out, Michael” his brother said with a quircked eye brown and the eldest just huff a laugh.

“To be honest with you, Raphael, i wanted to punch him the moment he show his face to me.”

“You should have done that. We would had reserved many mixed emotions and an angry Castiel” he chuckles as he hears the heavy steps in the stairs and he know is his brothers.

Gabriel comes to the room first, clothes a little wourned out with hair looking the same; has an odd expression of relief and tired. Lucifer follows close, except with a water bottle leaned in his left cheeks with clothes in the same state as Gabriel's. His expression was just the same but more pained. And Castiel is the last; he looks pretty normal, well aside from his red nose and tired eyes.

“What on earth happened to you?” Raphael asked to Lucifer who laughed, a pained groan following behind. He pass his brothers and sits in the couch, all of them following behind. Gabriel sits by his left and Michael by his right with Raphael and Castiel picking the individual sits.

“Let's say that Cassie here is doing great in his personal boxing classes with Winchester.” He says as he lays his head in the couch and wines. Michael turns to his little brother, mostly silently asking for answers.

He looks like he regrets it as he sighs “I'm really sorry, Lucifer.”

“Yeah, i know, little brother.” he holds the water bottle in the mid air, without looking at his aggressor. “Had it coming anyway”

“What did you do, Lucifer, for him to get you this?” michael asked and Gabriel snorted.

“Tried to do a WWE move on our little brother here but got a wrong angle and in the midst of rushed anger, little Cassie smacked him with his elbow.” he laughed but was interrupted by a painful whine as Lucifer hit his ribs with his close fist without looking at him.

“And Ronda Rousey over here tried to do the same but also got himself whacked by a heel and whined for ten annoying minutes while i suck it up like someone is supposed to when they are trying to resonate with their brother” he pointed at his brother and Michael slowly looked at his little brother.

“Castiel…”

“In my defense, brother, i was trying to get away but they wouldn't leave it. And it's not my fault their body parts were damaged when my body hitted them as a self response—”

The eldest narrows his eyes. “ _Cassiel_ ”

“… I'm sorry”

“the hell you aren't— Fuc— Raphael!"

“Don't threat someone who is more healthy and more willing to give you a second smack down the head, Gabriel” he calmly says as he gets back to his seat from swating the back of his brother's head. The second youngest just grumbles and whispers something _‘…you are the one who did that’_ as he lays his head in Lucifer's shoulder and all the brothers share a moment of silence.

“We heard you, you know?” Lucifer starts as he looks at his older brother. He looks back at him.

“I'm sorry i say all of that while you two weren't present. You had the same right to scream at him as i did.” he sighs and Lucifer just puts his hand in the opposite shoulder and pulls his elder brother until their heads are gently leaned against each other.

“We were actually glad that you pulled that of. Bet Luci and I would have ganged him in the first second the bastard opened his mouth.” Gabriel says with a laugh.

“I did.” Castiel interrupts, and Gabriel who barks a laugh with Lucifer.

“Never thought you had a beast inside, Castiel" Lucifer said as a bright red spreaded around his younger brother's face.

“I merely lashed out at him without a second thought. You, as my brothers, know that i don't tend to do that kind of reactions until there is a valid reason.” he explains and Gabriel flashes a cocky smile.

“Dad's a valid reason to commit murder to sons of a bitches like him”

Castiel frowns at him. “I wouldn't go that far, Gabriel”

His brother whistle and lifted his eyebrowns, suggestivily. “You could had killed him with the blows you were throwing at him, Cassie dear”

“First, don't call me that, you sound just like Balthazar. And second, i thought of just hitting him twice.”

“I saw that you were going for another when Michael dragged your ass out of a future third degree murder.”

“I did not”

“You were to” Raphael intervenes with a smile, enjoying the scene unfolding. Castiel glares at him for a moment until he sighs and turns to Michael.

“I'm sorry i caused trouble tonight, Brother.”

“It's okay. Without you, i wouldn't have throw him out of the house so quickly.” he flashes a gentle smile to his younger sibling.

“But, Michael, did you seriously had to tell him i still like mac&cheese?” Lucifer complained, glaring at him and lowered the water bottle of his cheek. His brother laughed.

“the heat of the moment, Luci. I don't want him to know the other little things you guys did when you were kids.” he explains and Raphael narrows his eyes at him.

“Did i seriously didn't know how to say 'who'?” he asks and the eldest laughs.

“Yes, everytime i tried to teach you, you always messed up. I gave up and then Lucifer came along and magically, you were able to say it right.” he narrows his eyes to his twin who shrugs with a smirk.

“I'm a magician, little bro. And i good magician doesn't reveal his secrets.”

Michael pulls out his _'are you serious right now?'_ face. “i'm three minutes older than you”

“Don't remind me of that time destiny messed up.”

His brother laugh as he settle down once more in his twin shoulder.

“But really, Mike” Gabriel starts and raises himself from were he was until he locked eyes with his older brother. “Thank you for putting up with our shit and i will admit that i was a difficult kid back in the day.”

“Oh, you were and with Lucifer. I thanked every deity above that Raphael and Castiel didn't came out like that” he laughed and shook his head. “But as i said before in front of father, i don't regret raising you. You had become the good people i always wanted you to be and perhaps,” he smiles sadly, with wet blue eyes. “mom as well.”

“But, man, mom would had been so mad at me when i pranked Mrs.Tran that Halloween.” Lucifer said.

“And she would have also go crazy when she found out Gabriel was going to be a P.I” Michael smiled as his younger brother grinned.

“She would have gone nuts if she found out i was punching people for a living.” Gabriel sighs.

“She would be really thrilled that Raphael was going to med school also,” Michael says and his brother laughs.

“I bet she wouldn't be surprised when she found out Cassie was swinging to a _really interesting_ direction.” Lucifer smirked at his little brother.

“or to _someone in specific_ with green eyes and bad boy attitude” Gabriel finishes and wiggles his eyebrowns. Castiel laughs, looking at the floor and stayed like that for a couple of seconds until he covered his face with his hands and held back a sob.

“Oh, Cassie” Gabriel whines and inmidiatly, he at his little brothers side, sitting in one of the arms of the couch, rubbing his back slowly. Gabriel sends a concern look to the brothers. “Why are you crying about?”

He is meet with silence aside from the mute sobs of Castiel. His hands are in his face while his shoulders shake slightly. He seems embarrassed to show his brothers that he is crying, even though the sounds of his choked sobs and irratic breathing are betraying that propose.

Even as a kid, Castiel always evaded the act of crying in front of everyone; even in front of Michael, who practically had to raise him as a baby and has seen him cry many times in those days. He was strong like that.

“Was mom like that?” Castiel asks, with his hands still covering his eyes. Gabriel shoots a look at Michael from where he is hugging his younger brother. The eldest just shakes his head and stands straight from where he is sitting, a sigh coming out of his mouth silently.

It takes at least 20 seconds for Michael to be ready to talk this with Castiel, who haven't ask for his mother since he was seven.

“Mom was a really good woman” he starts and swallows dry. Castiel, slowly, removes his hands from his eyes and looks at Michael. “From the things father told me when i asked about her; she was really serious all the time, had a god-forsaken sarcasm,” Gabriel and Castiel laugh a little. “but she was really sweet and brave and kind, and really smart.”

Michael can feel the knot in the back of his throat, remembering the gentle face of his mother; her smile and her blue eyes. Her loving blue eyes. And Michael gathers himself from crying for a second time in the day.

“She did a hell lot of good when she was alive” he says and smiles at his brothers. And thinks his mother would be proud at him for raising them good. “She stood up from her family, she worked hard for herself to be were she stood and never really gave up in the things she chased.”

He prays to his mother, wherever she might be. He prays to her and tells her how much he misses her. How much he loves her. And how much he wanted his brothers and him to be with her just for a minute.

He hopes she is listening.

“And when you ask me, how she was like” he stretches until he has a hand on his little brother's knee and the other hand of Gabriel's back, and eyes Lucifer and Raphael who were watching quietly. He stares at his brothers eyes and bubbles a shaky laugh. “She was a remarkable woman and, regardless choices and mistakes, there is no doub that she would have been proud of you.”

He feels the stares of his brothers until familiar arms are around his middle, gripping him tightly. He looks back to see a mop of dirty blond hair leaned in one of his shoulder blades. The owner of the hair has his face buried in his back as Michael chuckles a little.

Then Castiel has his face hidden in the middle where his neck and shoulder meet, clinging to his shirt and Gabriel is surrounding the back of his neck with his free arm and burring his nose in his hair. Michael hears the familiar sound of the couch cracking and then he sees Raphael kneeling in his side, taking the hand that was in Castiel's knee and dropping his head in his shoulder, where Castiel is also resting.

Michael just sighs happily and grips his brothers tight.

They are like that for a couple of minutes until Lucifer unravels himself, making false coughs to hind his embarrasment. Michael turns at his twin as smirks when he sees the red in his cheeks. They slowly lose themselves and Gabriel pats his back.

“I'm starving” Raphael says suddenly, standing up from his position and his brothers laugh.

“Let's go out. Today was exhausting for all of us and i imagine no one wants to cook.” he says and stands up as well. He sees Gabriel patting his little brothers back once more as Castiel rubbed his eyes.

“SHOTGUN” Lucifer shouts suddenly as he race-walks to the door and that makes Gabriel snap from where he is, making a scowling face, racing to where his older brother is going.

“That's not fair! You were shotgun the two other trips, you asshole! It's my turn!” he screams and he hears Lucifer snicker from where he thinks is the parking.

He laughs and lets Raphael and Castiel go first and sees how Raphael puts an arm around Castiel's neck and in return, the younger puts his arm around his waist, walking towards the door.

Michael sighs and grabs the keys of the car, walking to the door.

Their mom would be proud of all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mikhaḗl= i kind of have a hc that chuck and his wife wanted meaningful names to their boys and went to the old biblical way and i enjoy he calls everyone as their names but in the hebrew form in most of the times, to say (which is very different) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my wild ride of family angst and comment if you like! 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://sesulxx.tumblr.com)


End file.
